


Retribution

by TransManWillGraham (BisexualHannibalLecter)



Series: Eat Your Heart Out [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/TransManWillGraham
Summary: Just as Will arrives for dinner at Hannibal's house, he receives a phone call that changes everything.Sequel toBlue Paint,The Morning After, andGetting Better
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Eat Your Heart Out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891141
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The final part in my Eat Your Heart Out series! This also fills the "Surgical Trophies" section of my bingo square for Hannibal Bingo

It’s been six months since Will opened up to Hannibal, and he’s only felt better with each session. There have been some relapses with his self-blame, but his friendship with Beverly, who he has come to learn was also abused in her teen years, has helped tremendously.

He’s seen Zeller outside of work once since they split. They got together for a drink and left separately, both still aching, but better than they were. Will was glad to hear that Zeller had begun seeing Price. Worried as he was about Zeller’s tendency to emotionally rebound and spiral, he seemed happy, so Will was happy. 

Zeller still sent his occasional text to let Will know he was safe, but Will found himself worrying a bit less lately. It was almost as if the weight had been partially lifted from his shoulders, but he wasn’t sure why.

Not until tonight.

Will had driven to Hannibal’s house for yet another lavish dinner with the man when his phone rang. He looked at the phone, seeing Zeller’s caller ID, and stared in confusion at the screen. Nevertheless, he answers.

“Brian? What’s up?”

“He’s dead.”

Will blinks, staring at the steering wheel.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s dead. I didn’t know it, but he came back from his deployment two weeks ago, and they found him two days ago. They’ve only just released his name a couple of hours ago.”

Will breathes in deeply.

“He’s dead?”

“He’s dead.”

“I…Brian I have to go, I’m about to have dinner, I can’t do this right now.”

Just as he’s about to say goodbye, Zeller shouts, “Wait!”

“What?”

“There’s something else.” Zeller sounds so unnerved, Will can almost feel him shudder. “They didn’t release his name until a couple of hours ago because they had trouble IDing the body.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “Why would they have trouble with that? Was there a wreck or something?” He steps out of his car and starts for the front door.

“His body was mutilated,” Zeller says. “He was murdered.”

Will pauses halfway up the stoop, shivering. “He was…He was murdered?” He looks at the door.

Surely not… 

“Will, I have to ask you…”

Will takes another deep breath. “No. I haven’t left the area, Brian. I’ve told you before, I can’t…” His voice trembles. “I can’t look at him. I just…”

“I’m sorry,” Zeller replies. “I’m sorry.”

Will takes a moment to compose himself before saying, “It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m having dinner with Dr. Lecter, if I get upset, he can help.”

“Right.”

Zeller is quiet for a moment but doesn’t say goodbye, and Will can tell that he’s itching to tack on one last detail.

“What is it?” he asks. “There’s something else about the murder. Tell me.”

Zeller swallows audibly. “His eyes were stabbed out, his hands were severed at the wrist, and his tongue was cut out and shoved down his throat. And his…his heart is missing.”

Will’s jaw drops. “I have to go,” he says, hanging up before Zeller can say anything else. He shoves his phone in his pocket and enters the house without knocking. He enters the dining room just as Hannibal emerges from the kitchen with a small, covered dish.

“You’re early,” Hannibal says, flashing him a small smile.

“I was afraid the weather might make me late,” Will replies. His eyes drift from Hannibal to the dish. “What do you have for us tonight?”

“A special meal,” he replies, setting the dish on the table. “One you must only partake in if you desire to.” Hannibal removes the lid and Will cannot contain his gasp.

A part of him had known what he would see before Hannibal revealed it to him, just as a part of him had known Hannibal to be a killer for some time. The moment he locked eyes with Hannibal as he was wrist-deep inside of a dying man in the back of an ambulance had not been unlike the moment Zeller told him about the missing heart. But it wasn’t missing. It was right here, stuffed with herbs and spices, wrapped in butcher’s twine, and set amongst garlic, onions, and carrots in a thick, dark sauce that Will could nearly feel coating his tongue.

“And what animal did this come from?” he asks, looking at Hannibal once more.

Hannibal sets the lid aside and rounds the table. “A disgusting beast you may be familiar with. I slaughtered it myself. A terribly messy process, I’m afraid, but well worth the effort to present its heart to you tonight, even if you do not taste it.”

Will finds himself mere inches from Hannibal, a single step between them, and he attempts to close the distance. A soft hand on his cheek and a thumb pressed to his lips stops him.

“I did not do this for myself,” he says softly. “I did this only for you. I have lain your vengeance before you as a gift, not a trap. If you are to come to me, I shall only take for the same reason by which I would allow you to take me. Not gratitude, nor obligation, but love. Do you understand?” When Will doesn’t respond, Hannibal says, “I love you. I will not pretend otherwise, and I will not adjust my actions to reflect anything else.”

Will places his hand over Hannibal’s and presses a kiss to his thumb before moving it. “I told you I would love whoever kills him,” he says, his nose nearly brushing against Hannibal’s as he leans in.

Hannibal’s head tilts slightly, but he stays where he is. “I did this for your safety and happiness, not your favor.”

“And yet…” Will kisses him softly. “You have my favor. You have my love. You had it before I walked in the door, Hannibal.” He kisses him again and takes Hannibal’s other hand, placing it on his waist. “You’ve taken his heart for me.” He locks eyes with Hannibal, then whispers, “Now take mine.” Will kisses him, harder this time, and Hannibal’s fingers dig into his shirt.

After several moments, Hannibal pulls away. “Dinner first,” he requests.

“Will you feed him to me?”

Hannibal kisses him again. “Of course. Will I be permitted a taste?”

“Only from my tongue,” Will replies, breathing the words into his mouth. Hannibal’s heart skips under his palm.

Once they finally separate, Hannibal retrieves the rest of their dinner from the kitchen and Will takes his seat. They eat in silence tonight, preferring touch and taste to speech. Hannibal is careful and tentative with his movements and initiations, giving Will time and space to refuse or enforce a new boundary, but the only rejection of the night comes in the form of Will teasingly denying Hannibal at his first request for a taste of the heart. Upon his second request, said only through the gentle placement of his fingers on the underside of Will’s jaw to bring him closer, Will kisses him obscenely. From there, he finds himself in Hannibal’s lap, unmoving until their plates are clean and the heart is gone.

“I want you to show me now,” Will says.

Hannibal gives him a confused look. “Show you what?”

Will takes Hannibal’s hands in his own. “Show me how gentle these hands are capable of being. These hands killed for me. They plucked a man’s heart from his chest without faltering.” Will places one of Hannibal’s hands low on his stomach. “You have shown me how these hands treat what they hate. Now show me how they treat what they love.”

“Are you sure, Will?” he asks, fiddling with the button on Will’s jeans.

“I told you I would want to feel the passion that inspired someone to kill for me—” Will cuts himself off with a shuddering gasp as Hannibal’s hand slips into his underwear, having not even noticed the man unbuttoning or unzipping his pants.

“Is this okay?” he asks, hand going still.

Will nods and leans his forehead against Hannibal’s. “Yes. Yes, Hannibal, please.” He whimpers when Hannibal’s fingers slide through his wetness and tease his entrance before moving back up, brushing right against the spot that makes Will inhale sharply. Will kisses him again and wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck to anchor himself.

Hannibal’s fingers slip inside of him, and an image flashes in Will’s brain. Peeling blue paint and grey tiled flooring, cold metal against his back, and an overbearing warm body against his front. He pushes the image to the back of his mind and opens his eyes. The floor is rich, dark hardwood. There is nothing against his back but air. The body he is pressed against is not unwelcome and hot like a fever, but pleasant and warm like a fireplace on a snowy evening. Will does not feel Hannibal’s fingertips burning into his skin, nor does he feel the invisible brand of years-old handprints. He does not feel the need to look over his shoulder or hide his body or curl in on himself. He feels safe. He feels free.

“Hannibal,” he moans, one hand gripping his shirt as the other tangles in his hair. His thighs shake as Hannibal thumbs at his clit and presses warm, wet kisses to the side of his neck, teeth grazing his skin every now and again. He feels Hannibal’s other hand flat against the base of his spine, keeping him close and upright. “Hannibal, please.”

“Not until you’re finished,” he whispers. “I will replace every memory of his touch with my own, and then I will give you something new.”

Will nods and kisses Hannibal until his chest is heaving, ignoring the tears that begin to pool in his vision. “I love you,” he says, rocking his hips against the motions of Hannibal’s fingers. He blinks and the tears spill over.

Hannibal kisses away his tears as they fall. “I love you, too.” He curls his fingers slightly, dragging them along a place inside of Will that makes him see stars.

Will leans forward to bury his face in Hannibal’s neck, muffling his sounds as they become more high pitched and desperate. Hannibal’s free hand finds Will’s hair and pulls gently, revealing his face once more.

“Look at me,” he entreats. “Let me see you come, Will.”

And he does, his eyes staying locked on Hannibal’s as he reaches his orgasm, twitching and whimpering as Hannibal helps him ride it out. A few minutes of silence follow, during which Hannibal wipes off his fingers before moving to cradle Will against his chest as he recovers.

“My love,” he whispers. “Darling…How do you feel?”

Will hums. As he considers the question, he realizes the responses he considered reflexive in this situation no longer felt left his mouth with the same ease. He sits up, palms to Hannibal’s shoulders, and puts some distance between them as he takes in what’s happened in the past hour or so. Finally, a smile blooms across his face, and he begins to laugh.

“Wonderful,” he replies. “I feel wonderful.”

The weight that used to sit on his chest, the harsh reminders of everything that hurt him, were all but gone, existing only as mere ghosts. There will always be a part of him that hurts, he knows this, but it will never be the overwhelming pain it once was.

They spend several more minutes cuddling and kissing in Hannibal’s chair before getting up. Will manages to persuade Hannibal to leave the dishes until the morning and join him in the bath. Afterward, they go to bed, and Will drifts off in Hannibal’s arms.

When the morning arrives, Will can no longer remember the feeling of the sickening phantom touches that have plagued him all these years. All he can feel are the warm, real hands that hold him close to the man he loves.

Revenge has never felt so peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @mischatruther on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @teacups#6953 on Discord


End file.
